Scream, Shout, Fight!
by sdbubbles
Summary: Jenny and Gibbs just can't get on after Gibbs causes trouble and Jenny puts him back in his place. Might be a tiny bit OOC. Jibbs, of course, with a different pool in each chapter between Ziva, Tony, McGee, Abby and Ducky!
1. Fight! Fight! Fight!

**A/N: This is set sort of between "Ex-File" and "Identity Crisis." Hope you like! **

**Sarah x**

Typical Thursday morning, Director Jenny Shepard thought as she hung up the phone on the Director of the FBI. "Cynthia, can you get Gibbs up here, ASAP," she said to her assistant over the telecom. Why the hell did he say that to the man? Leroy Jethro Gibbs was one of the best agents Jenny had, but he was a total ass sometimes.

"What's up, Jen?" Gibbs asked casually as he strolled over to her desk.

"After all the trouble you just caused, you have the nerve to waltz in here all relaxed and say 'What's up, Jen?'" she yelled.

"What trouble?" he asked. "I didn't do anything wrong!" As Gibbs spoke he took a step back from Jenny. He had not forgotten the damage she was capable of inflicting on someone's body when she lost her temper.

"Directors of federal agencies don't take kindly to being told to go to hell! Why did you say that to him?" Jenny demanded. "And do not even think about denying it!" she added with a glare.

"He said something…insulting. About you." He looked away as he said this. He was well aware that Jenny would not believe him.

"What did he say?" Jenny asked, her eyes narrowed. Part of her couldn't care less if she tried, but the other part was curious to know what had gotten Gibbs so pissed.

"He said the only thing you are any good for is looking down your shirt!"

"Let him think that," Jenny shrugged. What was the point of getting worked up about it? All of the other Directors were chauvinists anyway. Hell, Jethro was one. "Anyway, why does it bother you of all people? You still treat me like a probie!"

"I do not!" denied Gibbs. He was giving his ex-partner the infamous stare now. "Why does it annoy you that it bothers me?"

"It's none of your business! I can deal with it myself," she half-shouted. "Why do you even give a damn?"

Gibbs took her by the shoulders and shouted, "Because I care about you, you stupid woman! I don't just stop caring about someone, even if she does leave me with no goodbye other than a letter!" He looked into her eyes, and immediately regretted it. He saw that look that came with her red-headed temper.

"Take your hands off me," she growled. When Gibbs removed his hands from her shoulders, she spoke again while her eyes shone with rage. "And while we're on the subject, half the time I don't know whether I should kiss you or hit you!" The look on Jenny's face said plainly that she had not meant to tell him that.

"Really? Which one do you want to do right now?" Jethro grinned cockily. His smirk faltered, however, when Jenny's face screwed up with anger.

Jenny slapped him hard across the face. She knew it had really hurt Gibbs because her hand stung badly. "Get out of my office, Agent Gibbs, before I hit you again!"

As Gibbs left her office rubbing his cheek, Jenny sank into her chair and put her head on the desk. Cynthia walked into the room. "Are you OK, Director, that didn't sound like a whole lot of fun," she asked concernedly.

"I'm fine," Jenny lied. "Did you hear all of that?"

"Truthfully, I think even Special Agent Gibbs' team heard it in their bullpen," the assistant admitted. "And I'm sure I saw money changing hands between Agent DiNozzo and Officer David."

Jenny smiled and rolled her eyes. "Who won this pool, then?" she said with a feeble attempt at light-heartedness.

"Ziva David did, ma'am."

"Oh, well. At least someone is profiting from all of this fighting," she sighed. "I'm going for coffee. Would you like anything, Cynthia?"

Cynthia grabbed her purse. "Could you please get me a cappuccino?" she requested as she held the money out to Jenny.

"Sure. Don't worry about the money, Cynthia. It's only a cup of coffee." Jenny patted her assistant's shoulder as she left.

She took the long way around to good coffee stand, to give her some time to think. She was well aware that hitting Gibbs was the wrong move, but he had boiled her blood. He shouldn't have argued with her, though. Jenny knew that Gibbs realised what the limits to her temper were. He, she thought, had crossed the line.

* * *

**A/N: Please review!**

**Sarah x**


	2. Texas, Contempt and a 20 Bet

**A/N: Sorry about the wait...school sucks! Who knew how much homework I'd be getting this term? Anyway, the woman they are talking with is Alex Cahll-Walker from "Walker Texas Ranger." I know, really old show, but she was the only one I could think of! **

**How long should I make this? I was thinking a couple of more chapters? Please tell me what you think!**

**Sarah x**

* * *

Gibbs walked into Abby's lab. "Whatcha got, Abs?" he asked. As he talked, his cheek throbbed where the bruising from Jenny's slap lingered.

Abby looked round, and a look of shock graced her face. "What the hell happened to you, Gibbs?" she said. She had heard a rumour, but she didn't know if it was true or not.

"Jenny hit me. Whatcha got?" Gibbs repeated. Abby just laughed. Gibbs raised an eyebrow, making Abby fall silent.

"Yeah, Petty Officer Moir was killed with the same gun as Seaman McRae. Neither was killed with the gun found at the crime scene, though. Someone is playing us, Gibbs. That gun had never even been fired," Abby explained. "Also, the last number received by Moir's cell was from Dallas. Texas Ranger Headquarters. Alex Cahill-Walker is waiting on teleconference for you; she'll tell you why she called him"

Gibbs kissed the Goth on the cheek and made his way up to MTAC. He was certain that Jenny was going to be there, and he had no desire for anymore injuries. As he passed through the bullpen he shouted, "MTAC. Now!"

When he entered MTAC, he was proved right when he found Jenny in deep conversation with a woman with curly blonde hair.

"I don't know, Alex. Maybe revenge? Moir did have enough enemies. Comes with the territory of testifying in court," Jenny suggested. She looked around to Gibbs, with an expression that told him that she was still pissed with him. "Alex, this is Agent Gibbs. Gibbs, Alex Cahill-Walker, Assistant District Attorney in Dallas. She knew both McRae and Moir."

"Mrs Walker, when did you last see them?" Gibbs enquired.

"On Saturday. We were helping out at my husband's martial arts class. Rangers Trivette, Cooke and Gage were there, too."

"What does your husband do, Mrs Walker?"

"Texas Ranger. In his spare time he runs a martial arts class, called 'Kick Drugs Out Of America.' We have a daughter, Angela."

"How old is she? What's her date of birth?" he asked. He knew there was a chance that he killer might go after the girl.

"She's six, born on August 14th, 2001. Why?" Alex demanded. She didn't understand how two murders in DC could affect her family in Dallas.

"Keep her in protective custody. Make sure there is a Ranger with her wherever she goes. It may be that this bastard is out to hurt your family and friends. Put all of your friends on alert, same with your and your husband's family."

"That might be a problem, Agent Gibbs," Jenny cut in unexpectedly. She turned to give Gibbs a hard look.

"Yeah? Why is that, _director?_" he replied, with a certain amount of bitterness and contempt thrown into that last word.

"Ranger Walker's family live on a Cherokee Reservation. So do many of his friends. You can't protect the whole reservation, Gibbs," she snapped back.

"We'll get on it, director," Alex intervened before they started fighting. "Walker, Sydney, Gage, Trivette… they'll find a way to protect everyone."

"OK," Gibbs and Jenny agreed together. They glared at each other, both thinking the other had spoken out of turn.

"Great. Bye!" Alex said before cutting off the connection.

Behind Gibbs and Jenny, Ziva, Tony and McGee were hastily betting. As they took out twenty dollar bills, Tony put in, "Twenty on Gibbs making Jenny lose her temper again."

"Twenty says Gibbs yells and says something to make Jenny cry," Ziva added. She knew Jenny did not usually cry, but she was also aware that Gibbs could be cruel with his mouth.

"Twenty on Gibbs head-slapping Jenny _and _saying something that makes her cry," McGee chimed in, while the other two looked at him in disbelief.

"What the hell was that, Gibbs?" Jenny challenged him while she watched his face grow falsely innocent.

"What, Jen? What this time, huh?" Gibbs retorted. He was becoming tired of getting reprimanded all the time.

"_Director?_" she mimicked his mocking tone. "I hate it when you do that, and you know it. Just remember whose name is on the door to my office!" she took a step towards him and glowered at him.

To everyone's surprise except McGee's, Gibbs smacked Jenny around the back of the head. "That's for this morning," he informed the red-head.

He hit her head again, and added, "That was for eight years ago." He stormed out of the room. His team looked at Jenny, who already had tears falling.

This only surprised Tony. McGee had already predicted this would happen. Ziva knew this would happen the second she heard Gibbs mention what Jenny did eight years before.

"Go," Ziva said to the men, handing McGee the twenty dollars she owed him. They obeyed and followed the team leader out of MTAC.

Ziva guided her friend into a chair as she handed her a tissue. They both sat down. "Ssh, Jenny," Ziva hushed her, putting her arm around Jenny's shoulders. "This will not last forever. It will stop. Just wait and see."

"I can't do this anymore. I can't keep battling with him, Ziva." Jenny wiped her eyes of the last of her tears. "Why did he have to say that?" she sighed.

"Because he knew it would hurt, and he knew that it would make you regret becoming director," Ziva interpreted Gibbs' words for her. "Dry your eyes, Jenny. It will work out in the end."

Ziva rubbed Jenny's back and walked out of MTAC. She made her way to Gibbs and stood over him at his desk. "When I was in Mexico, I picked up a saying, Gibbs," she told him quietly.

"What was that, Ziva?" Gibbs requested.

"'Where there was fire, ashes remain.'" She returned to her desk and left him to ponder the meaning of what she had just told him.

* * *

**Hope this is OK!**

**Please review!**

**Sarah x**


	3. It's Coming Back To Haunt Her

**A/N: So, this chapter is quite long, but I wanted Gibbs to talk to Ducky because they are best friends, and Jenny talked to her best friend in the last chapter. This might be a bit OOC, but I wanted Gibbs to seriously lose it. **

**Hope you like! **

**Sarah x**

* * *

Gibbs walked silently into Autopsy. Ducky turned around in surprise when he heard the doors open. "Jethro," he greeted his friend. "What brings you down here? I already gave you my report on how Petty Officer Moir died."

"I know, Duck. You know about how I got this?" Gibbs asked, pointing to his bruised cheek. It had happened twenty-four hours ago, but both his face and feelings still hurt. Not that Leroy Jethro Gibbs would ever admit to the latter applying to him.

"I do. I would have thought you'd have learned your lesson about messing with redheads, Jethro," he chuckled. "What did you say to make her so angry?"

Gibbs leaned against a nearby autopsy table. He thought about what to say for a moment. He didn't want to make it sound like he had made a move on Jenny. "We fought over what I said to the Director of the FBI. She said I still treated her like a probie."

Ducky smiled. He knew that Jethro knew that he still dealt with Jennifer like she was still a junior agent at times. He gestured for Gibbs to carry on with his tale.

"Got mad at me for caring about what these men in power said about her behind her back. She asked me why I gave a damn. I lost it. Grabbed her and shouted at her, saying that I don't stop caring about someone, even if they had deserted me with no explanation except a letter."

Ducky knew the end of their time in Europe was a sensitive subject for both of them, but Jennifer reacted more visibly at the mention of it than Gibbs did. Ducky also could see that this would make Jennifer angry. "Then what happened?" Ducky prompted.

Gibbs looked away, trying to make himself focus. He couldn't believe Jenny had said that to him. "I think she didn't mean to say it. It sort of just slipped out."

"What did Jennifer say to you?" the older man asked, worrying. There were not many things that would make Gibbs this hesitant.

"She said that half the time she couldn't figure out whether to hit me or kiss me. Her face was a picture when she realised that the words had come out of her mouth," Gibbs laughed slightly at the memory. "Then I asked her which of them she wanted to do then. And…" he trailed off, gesturing to his face.

Ducky shook his head, grinning. Jethro had never been able to grasp the fact that if Jennifer Shepard even mentioned using violence, she meant it and he should be careful of what he did and said. "Jethro, consider the trouble you caused before you went up there. Are you actually surprised Jennifer took the violent option?"

"Not anymore. But I was at the time. She's only hit me once before, but she was upset and drunk. That was about two days before she left me."

"Do you know why she was so upset that night?" Ducky asked carefully. He didn't want to start the third round of fighting, but he felt Gibbs should know.

Gibbs shook his head. "Do you?" he asked, expecting to be told that Ducky hadn't had the foggiest idea.

"Yes." Ducky looked up at his slightly injured friend. "She was carrying your baby. You remember she was shot the day before she hit you?" When Gibbs nodded, Ducky carried on. "She lost the baby. She was in shock for a little while, but when it wore off, it hit Jennifer like a ton of bricks," Ducky finished with a sigh.

Gibbs stormed out of the room. He almost flew through the squad room, Ducky trying to run behind him. He finally gave up in the bullpen. "Ducky, what is going on?" Ziva enquired.

Ducky replied, "Did Jennifer tell you about what happened to her in Paris?"

Ziva nodded sadly. Jenny had been in such a state when she told her young friend.

"So does Gibbs, now," he winced as Gibbs slammed the door to the Director's waiting room and began roaring at Cynthia to let him past.

"Well, I say twenty on Gibbs breaking something," Tony grinned. Ziva and Ducky just looked at him.

"Anthony, this is not something you should start a pool on," Ducky told DiNozzo sternly.

"I say they end up in each other's arms," Abby said as she put her twenty dollar bill on the table.

"I bet ya they don't, Abs," McGee advised his Goth friend. "Gibbs is in one hell of a temper. I say he hits her this time."

"If he does, I will kill him slowly and painfully," Ziva snarled. "It was not her fault. Well, leaving was, but what made her leave definitely was not."

* * *

Gibbs lost his patience and forcibly removed Cynthia from his path, but he made sure he set her down gently in her chair. He burst through the double doors, which flew back behind him. "Why didn't you tell me?" he yelled.

Jenny looked up at him in confusion. She had told him everything about Moir and McRae. "What do you mean, Agent Gibbs?" she asked in a strong, commanding tone.

"I don't know, Jenny," he retorted sarcastically. "Maybe why you left in Paris, or why you slapped me when you were shot! Or perhaps why you drank yourself into oblivion that night you hit me!" Gibbs bellowed. "'Cause I know! Why didn't you say something?"

"Who told you?" she half-shouted. Jenny really did not want to talk about this. She hadn't talked about it since she had accidentally told Ziva years ago, and she had been totally smashed then.

"Ducky! How could you not tell me when you got hurt?" he continued yelling. He was frustrated not because Jenny had kept this from him, but because she had felt the need to.

"How could you not tell me about Shannon and Kelly?" Jenny challenged loudly. She wasn't going to deny that she hadn't told him.

"That's different, Jen! This was right under my nose!" He paced away to the door and back in front of his boss.

"Oh, so you don't care what happened to me? You're probably just pissed off because I proved that you don't see a much as you like to think!" Jenny stood up and moved to stand in front of him. She glared up at him, daring him to contradict her.

"How dare you?" Gibbs shouted. "I already told you yesterday morning that I care!" he continued. He had unknowingly bruised Jenny's wrists as he had yelled at her.

She tugged free of his grip. "Go to hell, Gibbs. I've had enough of you," Jenny bawled. "Stay away from me."

Gibbs lost his temper. He pushed Jenny across the room, so that her back slammed against the wall. "There! Make sure you let me know when you feel like telling me why you kept a baby and a miscarriage from me!"

With that, he stormed out of the office. He was aggravated in the extreme. God help the next person that talks to me, he thought.

* * *

Downstairs, Ziva's phone rang. The caller ID told her that it was Jenny. "Hello, Jenny," she answered in her strong Israeli accent.

"Ziva, can you and Abby come up here, please? Now?" Jenny pleaded.

Ziva signalled for Abby to follow her. As the two of them made their way to the stairs, Ziva replied, "Of course, we are on our way up."

"Thank you." Ziva hung up the phone.

When she and Abby got to the office, they found Jenny rubbing her back. Jenny explained to them what had happened without telling Abby what the fight had been about. Then she had Abby check her back to see how bad the bruising was. It was pretty bad, but at least it was only bruising. It would go away.

When Jenny had convinced her friends that she was otherwise alright, they went back downstairs. Abby put twenty dollars on McGee's desk wordlessly, while Ziva glowered at Gibbs. He was sitting at his desk, trying to ignore the look of death Ziva was throwing at him. He knew Ziva was right. He was aware he had gone too far.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**

**Sarah x**


	4. Come On, It's Hurting The Kids Now!

**A/N: So this where Jenny finds out about what happened to Ari. A lot of ypu may not like it much, but I just figured out that Jenny had no idea and thought Gibbs killed him because in 'Silver War,' Ziva said, "No, they believe your report." That, to me, indicated that Jenny didn't know.**

**OK, enough of my rambling! Hope you like it!**

**Sarah x**

* * *

Ziva was with Abby in the lab. They were discussing the fighting between Gibbs and Jenny. "Do you think we should intervene?" Abby asked her friend.

"I believe that if we let them work it out themselves they will be better off at the end of the night," Ziva disagreed.

"'End of the day,' Ziva," Abby laughed. "What if they get hurt even worse than they are now?"

"Abby, with what has gone on between them, they will need to get hurt in order to make things better," Ziva explained softly.

"I meant physically. Gibbs has a bad bruise to the face and Jenny's already had her back and wrists hurt," Abby clarified. "Gibbs is a lot stronger than Jenny. What if he really loses it again?"

"I think Jenny will be the next one to fail to control her temper. She is not the only one with a secret."

"What's Gibbs hiding?" Abby asked.

"Do not tell anyone, Abby. Please."

"Of course, Ziva. I swear," Abby vowed. She could keep a secret. Ziva looked into Abby's eyes and saw that she meant it.

"Gibbs never killed Ari," Ziva revealed, with unexpected tears welling up in her eyes.

"Who did, then?" Abby didn't get it. Ari had been killed two years ago. "He is dead, right?"

Ziva nodded slowly. "I shot him. Gibbs asked me to back him up. I killed my big brother," Ziva said, her voice cracking. The tears were flowing freely now.

They heard a gasp behind them. The women turned to find Jenny standing in the doorway. Jenny turned and pressed the button to get the elevator to their floor. "Jenny! Come back!" Ziva yelled.

Ziva and Abby ran after her, but the doors were closing. They ran to the staircase.

By the time they reached the bullpen, Jenny was storming towards Gibbs.

"How could you?" she shouted at Gibbs. Thankfully for them, it was eight-thirty at night and they were the only people there, aside from Tony and McGee. "How could you get her to kill her brother?"

"What?" Gibbs asked. How could Jenny know that he hadn't killed Ari?

"You asked Ziva to back you up the night Ari died!" Jenny almost screamed.

Behind them, Tony whispered, "Bet ya she breaks something, McGee."

"Bet ya she sets Ziva on him," McGee returned, just as silently. Ziva threw them disgusted looks. She could not believe they were betting over this.

"How can you ask that of anyone?" Jenny was beyond furious. Ziva had put her back together so many times. She owed the young Israeli her life and her sanity several times over.

"She was saving me!" Gibbs shouted back. "Would you rather have had Ari kill me with my own rifle?"

"How can you even ask that, Jethro?" Jenny exclaimed in disbelief. "Of course not, but there had to have been another way! Anyone but her! He was her brother, for crying out loud!"

"You told me you were on my side that night!" Gibbs reminded her. "You told me you were always on my side!"

"I didn't know that you were gonna ask my best friend to shoot her own big brother down!"

"So she's your best friend, is she?" Gibbs enquired furiously.

"If it wasn't for her, I'd've been dead and buried years ago! I owe her my life and my mind!"

Jenny recalled the time she had locked herself in the bathroom pointing a gun at her head. Ziva had talked her out of pulling the trigger. She had held Jenny tight in her arms for the rest of the night, until she had cried herself out.

Jenny kicked Gibbs' desk hard in anger, and her foot went right through it leaving a splintered whole in the wood.

"Ziva was protecting me! And I didn't find out that they were brother and sister until after she'd shot him!" Gibbs defended himself. This was true, as he only made the connection when Ari mentioned their father.

"I could've told you. If you had bothered to tell me about your not-so-genius plan! If you'd trusted me!" Jenny roared.

"Get lost, Jenny. Go sign paperwork or something. Whatever you do instead of having a life!"

"Look who's speaking. At least I didn't make three boats to just end up burning them!"

With that, Jenny stormed up to her office, still in a rage. She slammed the door behind her with such force the wall shuddered. McGee silently handed twenty dollars to DiNozzo, who took it with an expression of shock that mirrored those of Ziva, Abby and McGee. None of them had ever seen their director in such a temper before.

Ziva had tears rolling down her face. This only ever happened when her brother's death was mentioned. "This is my fault. Jenny heard me talking with Abby," she told Gibbs.

"No, it wasn't, Ziva. You never told her to come and let rip at me," Gibbs contradicted the liaison officer gently.

Abby pulled Ziva into tight hug that Ziva tried to struggle free from, to no avail.

"Go home. All of you. We can finish all this stuff tomorrow," Gibbs told them. Ziva quietly grabbed her coat and bag and headed to the elevator. Abby made her way downstairs to collect her things. McGee said "'Night, boss," before going to the elevator.

Tony stayed behind. He looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't. Gibbs sighed and said, "Spit it out, Tony."

"Boss, will this ever stop? You fight about everything, and you've both been injured already," Tony verbalized what was running through his mind.

"Tony, there are a lot of things to fight over. I'm going to admit to making mistakes, and Jenny has, too. It stops whenever it stops. I don't know when," Gibbs warned his senior agent.

"OK, boss," Tony replied simply before he walked off to the elevator. He looked back to find Gibbs looking up at Jenny's office blankly. Tony knew it would get better, and he just hoped that time would come soon.

* * *

**Ok, so it's starting to affect the kids now. **

**Hope it was OK!**

**Sarah x**


	5. Dreams and Nightmares

**A/N: It's FINISHED! Hope this is a satisfying ending. The dream is Jenny reliving what she went through between losing her baby and Becoming Director.**

**Hope you like!**

**Sarah x**

* * *

Four hours after their last fight, both Jenny and Gibbs were still at NCIS Headquarters. Gibbs was looking for a lead in the Moir and McRae case, just for something to take his mind off the fighting.

Jenny had fallen asleep on the sofa in her office. She never knew that all that fighting would wear her down so much.

Gibbs sighed and shut down his computer. He crept up the stairs to Jenny's office. He found her sleeping form stretched across one of the side of the corner sofa. Gibbs sat down next to her head. He looked down at her face. He had forgotten how much more peaceful Jenny looked when she slept.

"I wish we could stop fighting," Gibbs told her. He knew she couldn't hear him. He wished she could.

Gibbs smiled slightly as Jenny unconsciously moved closer to him, resting her head on his leg. Did she know he was there even when she was totally out of it?

"I know I've hurt Ziva. I also know that us fighting won't change that. I understand why you didn't tell me about the miscarriage. You were scared, and hurt. I get it now, Jen."

Jenny turned her head back and forth. She was having a nightmare. Gibbs had watched her have one before.

In Jenny's mind, she saw a memory.

_She was thirty-two years old. She was lying in a French hospital bed with a tight bandage across her body. It was covering a gunshot wound just beneath her rib cage. She was aware of what had happened. She had lost her child._

_Her vision blurred as it fast forwarded to another memory, a day later. She was drunk. She was hitting Gibbs hard across his face. He had done nothing wrong. She knew that._

_She was leaving a plane at Glasgow Airport, and was looking back as she rushed towards to exit of the craft to catch the connecting flight to DC. She was watching Gibbs pick up her coat, and pull out the letter from the pocket. She looked away._

_Now she was taking a knife to her arms. She was bruising it deep into her skin. It was comforting that she was in pain at the same time as Jethro._

_Her mind accelerated towards another unpleasant memory. She was sitting on the bathroom floor in Ziva's apartment in Tel Aviv with her gun pointed to her temple. She heard Ziva's soft Hebrew voice telling her that she had enough to live for. That she shouldn't do it. She was reluctantly putting the weapon down. She was struggling with the lock on the door. She was falling onto Ziva, who was catching her as she fell. She was lying with Ziva's arms around her body as she cried herself to sleep._

Gibbs gently pulled the pins from Jenny's hair and stroked her forehead with the back of his hand. "Ssh, Jen. It's OK. I promise," Gibbs whispered.

"I wanna go find him," she muttered restlessly. "I need him…Ziva…"

Gibbs watched her strangely. He never expected that to come out of her mouth. It was a broken whisper. A sound he had never heard come from her. Jenny had tears running down her face as she whispered and twisted in her uneasy sleep. "Please…"

Gibbs couldn't watch anymore. He gently shook Jenny arm. "Wake up, Jenny. Wake up, come on."

Her eyes opened suddenly. She looked up at Gibbs. What was she doing with her head on his thigh? She inconspicuously felt her face as she pushed her hair back. It was wet; she'd been crying. "What's going on?"

"You were…sleeping," he told her.

"What else?" She knew what she had remembered, what she had relived. She just hoped that she hadn't talked as much as Ziva informed her that she did. She sighed. "What did I say?"

"'I need him…' and 'I wanna go find him.'" She eyed him suspiciously. "That's it. I swear."

"So nothing about guns or Ziva taking one off me or anything?" she asked. She was sure she'd been sitting on the floor with a gun.

"You really wanted to kill yourself, Jen?" Gibbs wondered gently. He always thought her as so strong.

"It's in the past. Everything is. I'm going back to sleep." It was a string of simple statements. She put her head back down on his lap and smiled. She fell asleep knowing he was there.

Gibbs leaned down and kissed her forehead as she slept. "I love you, Jenny," he said quietly.

Jenny spoke in her sleep an automatic reply, "I love you, too, Jethro." Even in unconsciousness she remembered it was true. They loved each other, no matter how much they screamed, shouted and fought with each other.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the story!**

**Please review!**

**Sarah x**


End file.
